Fin McCloud
Fin McCloud is one of the six main characters on Stoked. She is fiercely independent and girlishly feminine, but also fun-loving and laid-back. She never backs down from a challenge and uses surf lingo on a regular basis. Fin has won first place in the Junior Surfing Competition three years in a row, and is ranked #56 in the world as the series begins. Initially she was supposed to be the surf instructor at Surfer's Paradise, but Reef got the job instead and she was given a position in housekeeping. Profile Fin makes fast friends with Broseph, Emma and Lo, but from the moment she and Reef actually speak to one another, they become rivals, due to his arrogant belief that men are better at surfing than women. From that point on, she is almost always hostile towards Reef, though it is hinted that they are crushing on each other. Lo and Emma are always teasing Fin about Reef and trying to get the two of them together. In "Waves of Cheese", they tease Fin about him in a hotel room, and Lo teases Fin by saying that she "wants to marry him and have a hundred of his little surfer babies!" though Fin denies liking him. And in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", while Reef and Fin are "stranded", Emma and Lo believe they cut work to hook up together and spread the rumor to Broseph and Johnny. Fin runs a website called "Crustyhotelrooms.com". The idea of the website was inspired by Fin when she was doing her job cleaning the hotels rooms and stumbled upon one that was seriously gross. She and Rosie put pictures up of gross rooms on the website and have people comment on them. In one room which Fin nicknamed "the dumpster" was a super cute guy named Marshall, who later found out about the website. Even though it cost her a cute guy, she continues to run the website. Trivia *Assuming that "Fin" is a nickname, Fin's full name has never been revealed. *Fin is a native of Halifax, Nova Scotia. She grew up there before going to Sunset Beach for the summer, to work at Surfer's Paradise Resort. **An early hint of Fin's Maritime roots is also given in Season One's "Hang 9", when she reveals that she was an East Coast surfing champion. **Fin's hometown is also referenced by the Kahuna in "Grom Fest", when he nicknames her "The Battle-axe from Halifax" during the Gromfest tournament. *Fin is voiced by Katie Crown, who also voices Izzy from the Total Drama series. *She has a purple surfboard with a wavy design. *According to her Teletoon profile, Fin is the ultimate surfer girl (fun, tough and laid back). *At the end of the theme song in the opening montage, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, and she leans into him, which implies a future relationship between the two. This changes in Season Two, when Fin is shown standing apart from Reef, over on the opposite side of the group shot in the last scene of the montage, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. This suggests that Fin and Reef may be on the outs and that a new relationship between Lo and Reef is beginning as of the second season premiere. For more on this topic, see Reef-Fin Relationship. *She is the tomboy in the group, but her Teletoon profile says that she is a bit girly. *Fin admits that she actually loves sci-fi movies, but the more hardcore fans are what really creep her out. *Fin and Emma tortured Stone Seabreeze in "Chum Music" for cheating on Lo, but later discovers they never actually went out. *She owns some bikinis that she admits are a bit on the revealing side (in "A Boy Named Leslie"), even though she is publicly against the idea of bikinis. *She was said to have a longboard, DVD player, and a private bedroom at home. *Fin gets most of her info from movies and Stoked magazine. *Fin thinks that waves are better than boys. *Fin's iPhone is light blue. *If Fin couldn't work at Surfer's Paradise, she'd have to work at a place in her hometown called the Tastie Freezie. *Some people believe Fin is kind of the leader of the girls, as seen in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", when she says "Come on, girls" and she, Lo, and Emma all walk away. *She has proven to be a expert when in comes to surviving in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High." *Fin and Johnny are the only two characters who don't wear necklaces. *She started the "Don't be a Leslie" thing to make Reef mad. *In "Mr. Wahine" she wears a black bra and panties with pink lines. *Fin got a rash from the poison ivy in the flowers that Reef got and left on her bed. *Fin is the only one out of the three main female characters to not wear a bikini top; instead, she wears a rash-guard. The Fresh TV symbol can be seen on the front. *Fin knew how crazy Amber Green was from them touring together, and she tried in vain to warn Reef. *She can be really scary or intimidating when she wants to be. *She apparently tried teaching her little brother how to ride a bike, but it didn't end well (he walks with a limp now). **Fin is shown to have a sister named Sam, who she has been seen talking to over the phone multiple times. Sam is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock, who also voiced the characters of Jen Masterson from 6teen and Gwen from the Total Drama series. **Fin also has four brothers, as she mentioned in "Board and Confused". **Other family members mentioned by Fin have been her mother (in "Slumber Party Animals") and her grandmother (in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High"). ***She also has a dog, which is never seen in the show. *She was one of Emma's surf coaches, the other being Broseph. *She thinks that Reef is kind of cute. She admitted this in "Boards of Glory." *She is staying in Room 202 with Emma and Lo in the staff house. *Fin went out with Marshall in "Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure," but it didn't last. *Fin's counterparts are Nikki Wong from 6teen and Gwen from the Total Drama series. **Fin, Nikki and Gwen all have moderately short hair. ***Of those three, Fin is the only one whose hair is its natural color, as Nikki and Gwen each have their hair dyed in non-natural colors (purple for Nikki and teal for Gwen). *In "Grumpy Old Brahs," a Lo-Fin conflict begins, as it shows Fin is now annoyed with Lo and Reef's romantic relationship. As a result, Lo and Fin have now begun competing for Reef's attention. *In "The Make-Out Fake-Out", she seemed to be over Reef as she states that them being together is a thing of the past. But in "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef", Fin has become annoyed with Reef and Lo's romantic relationship and tries to intervene as Lo has become more controlling over Reef. Lo then finds out and both begin to compete for Reef's attention, showing that Fin still does have something for Reef. *In "Clinging in the Rain", Fin was about to kiss Reef when he called her "totally beautiful", proving that she still has feelings for him. *In "Grom Fest", Reef and Fin finally kiss. *Also in "Grom Fest", Fin wins first place in the girls' category (she scores 2/10 of a point higher than Reef, who placed second in the boys' category behind Broseph). *Since she is a tomboy, she is not shy about burping loudly, and is seen doing so in "Slumber Party Animals", "Brofinger", "Bad Sports", and "Heartbreak Hotel". It's possible she has burped more than any other character on the show, with Reef and Broseph as the only two who may have surpassed her. *In "Heartbreak Hotel", after passing the boys' "man test", Fin belches so loud and hard that Johnny is knocked off his feet and the room shakes. This may be an allusion to the fact that Izzy, the female character voiced by Katie Crown in the ''Total Drama ''series, is seen unleashing a belch capable of creating a tidal wave in a pool in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. *"Slumber Party Animals" implies that Fin is something of a glutton, as she singlehandedly devours the entire stock of food in the mini-fridge in the Royal Suite. See also *Reef-Fin Relationship *Sam McCloud Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild! *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Browatch *Bad Sports *(500) Days of Bummer *The Reefinator *Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat *To Catch a Reef *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *Heartbreak Hotel *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance *Grom Fest Gallery See /gallery Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:McCloud Family Category:Club Bro Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Blondes Category:Teenagers